warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brindleface
Brindleface is a beautiful,Revealed in Into the Wild, allegiances dappled grayRevealed in Into the Wild, pages 226-227 tabby she-cat with green eyes.Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 97 History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Brindleface is not mentioned in this book, but sometime between ''The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest, her kits, Ashpaw and Fernpaw, are made into warriors, taking on the warrior names of Ashfur and Ferncloud. Ferncloud later goes on to become a queen and has two kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit. Her other daughter, Sandstorm, gives birth to Leafkit and Squirrelkit later at the end of the book. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Brindleface is first seen in the book as a kit named Brindlekit, born a half-moon after Whitekit. When Tigerkit and Whitekit take her and her sister, Frostkit, out of the nursery for the first time, they go and explore the medicine cat clearing. When Goosefeather sees them there, he begins to yowl and hiss at the kits, terrifying them. She's seen in the nursery, playing with her den mates, and it is noted that she and her sister both look up to Tigerkit and Whitekit. It was said that they would do anything for their attention ,and that she once convinced Whitekit that there was a fox in the dirtplace. When Whitekit's mother Snowfur dies, Brindlekit's mother, Robinwing, helps take care of him. :Later in the book, Brindlekit becomes an apprentice, known as, Brindlepaw. She is seen being trained by Stormtail.She later becomes a warrior, with the name of Brindleface. :At the very end of the book, she is seen sharing tounges with Bluestar, and wondering what was on Bluestar's mind. :Although not stated, she has a daughter, Sandpaw, with the deputy, Redtail. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Brindleface is first seen when ShadowClan attacks the camp. Brindleface particapates in the battle, though she is close to kitting, and fights bitterly. She is shocked to hear that Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, had attempted to steal kits. Later, Brindleface has four kits, but they go unnamed through the entire book. To Firepaw, she appears worried about Yellowfang being in the Clan. Fire and Ice :After two of her own kits die of sickness, Frostfur brings Cloudkit for Brindleface to nurse. At first she refuses, but she grows to love him as her own. Forest of Secrets :She allows her kits play outside in the snow, but Cloudkit gets too far off and is attacked by a badger. Fortunately, he is saved by Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Brackenpaw. She watches her adopted kit, Cloudkit, become Cloudpaw. Rising Storm :Brindleface is seen outside, watching affectionately as her two kits tussle around on the ground. Fireheart thinks of how her kits are almost ready to leave the nursery, and how the queen had taken in Cloudpaw, Fireheart's nephew. Not much later, Brindleface speaks with Whitestorm, telling him that she thought her kits were ready to begin training. She had wanted to tell Bluestar personally, but the leader had not visited the nursery in days. :After speaking with Bluestar, Fireheart goes to the nursery and tells Brindleface that her kits would be apprentices soon. He then awkwardly asks who she would like as mentors, to which Brindleface replies that Bluestar would know best, unknowing to the fact that Bluestar had assigned Fireheart to pick their mentors. :Later that day, Bluestar holds a ceremony for Fernpaw and Ashpaw as they sit next to their mother. That night, Brindleface returns to the warriors' den. :Brindleface is then seen preparing to lead a group of elders over to the river for water. She gathers them up at the fallen tree. :After the fire that nearly destroyed ThunderClan, Brindleface is seen with Whitestorm, flanking Bluestar. She then frets over the fact that their forest had been destroyed and prey has run away. A few days later, Fireheart assigns her to stay and guard the camp while the Clan is away at the Gathering, in case of any attacks from Tigerclaw. A Dangerous Path :She congratulates Cloudtail when he became a warrior. Later, Brindleface is killed by Tigerstar to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood. Her body is left just outside ThunderClan's camp, at the end of the trail of some rabbits. Her kits, Ashpaw and Fernpaw, are devastated when she dies, as well as Cloudtail, and avenge her death by helping to drive the dogs into the gorge. The Darkest Hour :Brindleface is one of the cats who gives Firestar his nine lives. Along with his life, she gave him the gift of protection, so that he could protect his Clan as a queen would protect her kits. Firestar expects the life to be warm, but is surprised when the life was shockingly excruciating, showing the power of something a queen would do to protect her kits. Fireheart also understands that Brindleface loved all her kits very much, even Cloudtail, who was not hers but a kittypet, as Cloudtail loved her. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :Brindleface is only mentioned briefly, when Tigerstar is showing the kittypets around the forest battle grounds. She is said to be the reason for her kits, Fernpaw and Ashpaw, to be running, because she lost her life because of the dog pack. :She is mentioned once more in the story ''Graystripe Speaks: The Battle Against the Foxes. She is said have died because of the dogs, and Graystripe is afraid that Mousefur is doing the same thing with the foxes. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page (formerly) Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 41 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Daughters: :Ferncloud: :Sandstorm: Mother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Father: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Brothers: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Half-Brother: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Granddaughters: :Icecloud: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight Great Grandkits: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances in Outcast :Toadstep: :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Dovepaw: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 246 :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Nieces: :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-63 :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased (Reborn as Cinderheart) Nephews: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Grand Nephews: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grand Nieces: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 '''Great-Grand-Nephew:' :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Grand-Niece: :Cherrykit: Tree References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Queen Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters